Erinnerungen
by Miuu
Summary: Warum sollten nur die Sailor-Kriegerinnen nach dem Kampf gegen Metallia wiedergeboren worden sein? Was wäre, wenn auch den vier Generälen eine neue Chance in einem menschlichen Leben gewährt worden wäre? Und wenn sich einer von ihnen noch viel zu gut an etwas, oder vor allem jemanden aus seinem letzten Leben erinnern kann?


**Inhalt:** Warum sollten nur die Sailor-Kriegerinnen nach dem Kampf gegen Metallia wiedergeboren worden sein? Was wäre, wenn auch den vier Generälen eine neue Chance in einem menschlichen Leben gewährt worden wäre? Und wenn sich einer von ihnen noch viel zu gut an etwas, oder vor allem jemanden aus seinem letzten Leben erinnern kann?

* * *

 **Erinnerungen**

Sie strich sich eine Strähne ihrer rotbraunen, lockigen Haare aus dem Gesicht und lachte anschließend über etwas, das eine ihrer Freundinnen neben ihr auf der Picknickdecke gesagt haben musste. Er konnte von hier aus weder die gesprochenen Worte, noch ihr Lachen hören. Aber er erinnerte sich an ihr Lachen. Er erinnerte sich an jede ihrer Gesten, und es überraschte ihn, weil ihm nie bewusst gewesen war, dass er sie damals so genau beobachtet hatte.

Damals.

In einer Zeit, die jetzt gar nicht stattgefunden hatte. Und an die er Erinnerungen hatte, die er gar nicht haben sollte

Sie öffnete die Bentōbox, die sie mitgebracht hatte, und lachte erneut, als sie den gierigen Blick des Jungen mit der unvorteilhaften Brille bemerkte, der neben ihr saß. Mit einem Lächeln schob sie die Box zu ihm hinüber, bevor sie abermals mit ihren Locken kämpfte, als eine kurze Frühlingsbrise durch den Park huschte.

„Warum sprichst du nicht mit ihr?"

Er hatte sie kommen hören und war darum nicht überrascht, hatte seinen Blick aber nicht abgewandt und tat es auch jetzt nicht, als sie neben ihm stand. Nur das bittere Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verriet, dass er sie gehört hatte.

„Um ihr was zu sagen? ‚In einer Parallelwelt in der Vergangenheit, die jetzt aber gar nicht passiert ist, warst du mal unglaublich verliebt in mich. Oh, aber ich war ein ziemlich übler Kerl und hab dich bis zuletzt nur für meine eigenen Zwecke ausgenutzt.' So etwa?"

Er sah jetzt doch zur Seite, wo Jupiter – nein, Makoto – nun ihrerseits die friedliche Szene beobachtete.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast ihr das Leben gerettet."

„Hat sich anscheinend rumgesprochen … Aber das ändert nichts am Rest. Außerdem … erinnert sie sich nicht. Nicht wie wir."

Obwohl sie das nicht tun sollten. Die Sailor-Kriegerinnen hatten sich schließlich auch nicht an ihre vergangenen Leben erinnert, bis neue Bedrohungen auf die Erde gekommen waren und es nötig gemacht hatten, dass sie ein weiteres Mal erweckt wurden.

Aber er hatte sich erinnern können. Genau wie die anderen drei. Nicht sofort, nicht von Anfang an. Aber die Erinnerungen waren Schritt für Schritt, jeden Tag ihres irdischen Lebens ein wenig zurückgekommen, und es war einerseits seltsam zu wissen, dass man in einem früheren Leben nicht menschlich gewesen war, aber anderseits erfüllte es ihn auch mit Dankbarkeit, weil er nur so zu schätzen wissen konnte, dass auch ihnen eine menschliche Wiedergeburt vergönnt gewesen war, eben weil er sich an all diese Dinge, auch die schlechten, erinnern konnte.

Und an sie.

Makoto zuckte noch einmal mit den Schultern, bevor sie ihn ansah.

„Erzähl mir nicht, du könntest nicht dafür sorgen, dass sie sich erinnert."

Er versuchte, sich mit keiner Regung anmerken zu lassen, dass er darüber natürlich schon nachgedacht hatte. Oft.

„Es ist besser so. Es wären keine schönen Erinnerungen."

„Ich fänd' es furchtbar, wenn wir auf ewig alles vergessen hätten. Also, natürlich würde ich es dann gar nicht wissen und könnte es nicht furchtbar finden … Aber ich bin froh, dass ich mich an all das Vergangene erinnern kann, an die Kämpfe und auch an die Ausgänge. Ich meine, das ist es doch, was einen Menschen ausmacht? Diese Erinnerungen gehören zu uns. Egal, ob sie gut oder schlecht waren."

„Es sind Erinnerungen aus einem anderen Leben."

„Ich würde mich gerne besser an das Leben im Mondkönigreich erinnern können." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Und an dich."

Er sah sie überrascht an und sie lachte.

„Keine Sorge. Ich weiß, dass das in einem anderen Leben war, und ich halte nichts davon, dass wir wieder zueinanderfinden müssen, nur weil das in einem vergangenen Leben so war. Das funktioniert nicht für alle von uns. Ich würde mich einfach nur gerne erinnern können."

„Ich kann bei Gelegenheit versuchen, dir zu erzählen, was ich weiß."

Sie lächelte.

„Das wäre schön. Aber erstmal", sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu dem Mädchen, das er beobachtet hatte, „solltest du das hier klären."

Sein Blick ging zurück zu der friedlichen Szenerie, wo das Mädchen dem Jungen gerade lachend ein paar Kirschblüten aus dem Haar sammelte, die vom Baum heruntergerieselt waren.

„Sie sind nicht mehr zusammen."

„Ich weiß."

Makoto lachte.

„Oh, Neflite. Wie lange beobachtest du sie schon, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen?"

„Masato." Sie stutzte kurz, nickte dann aber.

Ob es ein Zufall war, dass er sich in seinem letzten Leben genau den Namen für sein menschliches Auftreten gegeben hatte, den er in diesem nun wirklich trug? Vielleicht war auch das auf irgendeine Weise verknüpft, die sie nie verstehen würden.

„Das ändert aber nichts an meiner Frage."

„Lange genug."

„Ah, ja." Sie schwiegen für einen Moment. „Meinst du nicht, sie würde sich freuen, sich wieder an dich zu erinnern? Und zu wissen, dass du an sie denkst? Ich meine, du lebst. Und sie bedeutet dir etwas. Nach dem, was ich so gehört hab, ist das alles, was sie sich von dir gewünscht hätte."

Und einen gemeinsamen Schokoladeneisbecher. Aber die Erinnerung an dieses Versprechen, das er nicht hatte halten können, würde er für sich behalten.

„Es ist besser so. Es wäre einfach nicht fair." Makoto seufzte, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Und sein Blick ging zurück zu dem Mädchen, das gerade dabei war, ihre Haarschleife neu zu binden. Genau in dem Augenblick, als ein heftiger Windstoß aufkam und ihr das Stück Stoff aus den Händen riss, es ein Stückchen mit sich zerrte und dann wieder zu Boden fallen ließ. Nur ein paar Meter vor seine Füße. Sie war sofort aufgesprungen, und bevor er wusste, was er tat, hatte er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung gesetzt. Er hatte das Schleifenband gerade aufgehoben, als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

Er reichte es ihr.

„Hier, bitte."

Und es kostete ihn alles an Überwindung, nicht nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, als sie nach dem Band griff.

„Oh, vielen Dank!" Sie lächelte ihn an und verbeugte sich. Dann wandte sie sich ab und wollte gerade zurücklaufen, als –

„Naru?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Kennen wir uns?"

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Nein, ich … entschuldige. Ich hab deinen Namen nur zufällig aufgeschnappt." Er deutete zu ihren Freunden. „Es ist nichts weiter."

„Ach so." Sie sah ihn für einen Augenblick zögernd an, so als suche sie nach einer Erinnerung, von der sie wusste, dass es sie gab, die ihr aber dennoch verborgen blieb. „Na schön, dann …" Und ihre Worte klangen so, als suchte sie nach einem Grund, weiterzureden. Aber sie fand keinen. „Dann vielen Dank noch mal."

Und dann lief sie davon.

Er sah ihr nach, bis er die Hand an seiner Schulter spürte und Makoto daraufhin ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte.

„Sie würde sich erinnern. Und ich glaube, sie wäre glücklich darüber."

Er ließ seinen Blick zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe schweifen.

„Du solltest es ihr sagen."

Das Mädchen war zu ihren Freunden zurückkehrt, und als sie sich nun wieder hinsetzte, trafen sich ihre Blicke für einen winzigen Augenblick, und Masato hätte nicht sagen können, ob es Zufall war, oder nicht, und was ihm lieber gewesen wäre.

Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich erneut ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte.

„Ja. Ja, vielleicht."

Aber nicht heute.


End file.
